A Kidnapping and a Kyuubi
by dmorgs
Summary: Hinata wasn't captured by Cloud ninja. A small, uneducated, and hated boy was taken instead. A power inside of him is released to protect those precious to him, but can he control it? NaruHina 2012
1. Chapter 1: The Legend Begins

Summary –Hinata wasn't captured by Cloud ninja. A small, uneducated, and hated boy was taken instead. A power inside of him is released to protect those precious to him, but can he control it? NaruHina

A gentle fog rolled over the verdant green hills of Konoha. A group of children playing during their recess break were together in a group, pointing and laughing at something. The object of their laughter was a small boy crying on the ground. His small frame was almost bent double as he sniffled pitifully, his blond hair rustled slightly in the wind even as his tears were taken away by the cool breeze. The sun was just starting to burn off the fog to begin its daily warming of the earth below. The group of children suddenly broke apart amidst yells of slight fear; one of the Academy's instructors was coming out to check on what was keeping the children. As the children ran back to their classroom, the instructor tensed slightly. He caught sight of the blond child lying on the cold dirt, yet his heart was unmoved. He walked forward, frowning slightly as he looked with contempt at the seven year old boy. The child looked up, hoping to see some warmth in the man's demeanor, but when he found none, he could only whimper to himself.

"You're worthless. The only thing good about you is the fact that other ninja can use you to practice on during taijutsu practice. Maybe one of these days you'll get hit by a kunai and do us all a favor and die," at this point the instructor was standing above the boy, "And do you know what the best part is? No one will care."

He walked away, leaving the boy crying in the dirt. In the distant schoolhouse, another instructor looked impassively out the window at the small boy. As the bell rang for the dismissal of the students, the brown haired instructor walked onto the field, toward the young student who was still curled tightly in a ball.

"I'll take care of him Jilin," the brown haired instructor stated simply.

"Whatever Iruka, just come back soon, we have to grade papers tonight."

Jilin walked off, hoping that Iruka would give the small boy a good beating.

Iruka looked at the small boy with a sincere smile on his face.

"Hey, how are ya? I'm Iruka. I teach the eight year old students until they are ready to become genin."

The blond slowly uncurled himself from his uncomfortable position, and peered up at the seemingly nice man. He exercised some caution though; many people seemed to be nice to him until they heard his name or recognized him. Then they turned into… The boy shuddered at the thought. Fortunately, this man seemed like one of the good ones.

"I-I'm N-Naruto… Uzumaki." Naruto looked up, expecting to be hit or yelled at. He flinched when Iruka gave him a warm smile.

"That's great Naruto! That's really a cool name, you know that? How 'bout we go get some food and talk about some things?" The man rushed forward, not really giving the boy a chance to say no, and then they were off.

"What do you want to eat Naruto?"

"I-I'm really n-not sure…" Naruto trailed off, looking at the ground. He still wasn't totally sure if he could trust the older man in front of him. He also had never really eaten anywhere before. Most places would throw him out if he even walked by, the few mean ones would throw rocks or pieces of rotted food.

"Does ramen sound ok to you?" Iruka asked with a gentle smile.

"S-Sure, ramen sounds good." Naruto was beginning to relax in the instructor's presence, in spite of the scars that went down the man's face. The boy wondered if the forehead protector could stop a punch. If it could, then Naruto could maybe buy one to protect his head from the villagers that wanted to beat him so badly. They almost always went for his head.

Iruka grinned widely; maybe he could get the blue eyed boy to like ramen as much as he did.

The pair slowly walked toward the village in a comfortable silence.

After the two had been walking for a few minutes, Iruka pointed out a brightly colored place whose sign proudly proclaimed the stand's name as "Ichiraku's Ramen". A delicious smell wafted over the clean air, the seven year old's nose twitched and his stomach grumbled. Iruka laughed as he walked up to the serving bar.

"I'll take two miso please." Iruka spoke to a rather pretty brunette. She blushed pink, and then went to get their orders. Iruka sighed in contentment; he had always loved the ramen stand's atmosphere. He then looked at Naruto, noting the boy's electric blue eyes, strange facial markings, and downtrodden air. He could feel something stir in his heart as he gazed down. He suddenly felt that he had to protect this innocent boy no matter what! He would take this boy who no one else tolerated and make him into a ninja! Iruka glanced down for a final time, he would not let his new charge

Naruto was looking around the shop curiously, why was nobody yelling at him to leave? Why did he feel so comfortable in this place? As the waitress set down his ramen, he realized that he was feeling love. He was confused, who could love him? He glanced around, settling on the man next to him. His eyes widened in astonishment. This man had come into his life not three hours before this moment and already he caused him to feel more emotion than he usually felt in a week! Naruto stared at the protective man, just then realizing that the man had saved him from the other, more evil, instructor. He felt strange feelings in his chest, maybe someone could care for him after all? Maybe he wasn't a failure?

As Naruto and Iruka contemplated the future, a beam of sunlight found its way through the mist to strike the young blonde's head, making him shine in radiance. The seeds of hope were planted in two lives; some in the older man, who had been an orphan always trying to help the innocent, and some in the boy, whose innocence cried out to the world the suffering he was facing. Maybe hope does exist. After all, if two people could become a family over a bowl of ramen, maybe they could change other people as well.

**A.N**


	2. Chapter 2: The Hated

Chapter 2 – The Hated

The sun rays gently fell lower into the azure sky, peace was in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. A small blond boy had finished his simple meal of ramen with his new found brother, and life seemed to be positive. The ramen stand had begun to prepare for the evening dinner rush, and the rest of the village prepared for the night life soon to come.

The boy, with a shy smile on his face, turned to the scarred man.

"Iruka-oniisan, t-thanks for taking me out for lunch. I-I mean, no one has ever really done anything… you know… nice for me before." He turned his shy gaze to the floor.

"Naruto, nothing has made me happier than to see you happy. I'd always seen you from a distance at the Academy, and I've seen what you've gone through. I want to protect you."

At this, Naruto turned his electric blue eyes up to Iruka's warm, brown pair. He realized that he had really lucked out; this man could be someone precious to him.

"Naruto, when you turn eight, you will join the ranks of the Academy students. You will train to learn to be a ninja. Are you ready for that? Can you han-" Iruka was abruptly cut off by a fierce glare from the young ninja to be.

"I will become a ninja. I will be the best. I will succeed." The boy said in a voice shaking with barely controlled emotion. Tears appeared at the edges of his eyes. He glanced down, staring at his shoes.

"I will protect you oniisan. I will." At this point Naruto's voice had dropped down to a whisper.

"Naruto, w-why would you go so far?"

"I will protect you and all those that I will find precious to me! My heart has been pained long enough by the anger of other for me to allow those close to me to suffer as well!"

Iruka looked amazed at the sheer maturity and promise those words brought. Though the pair didn't realize it at the time, the promise that a small, weak, and defenseless boy made would grow to become one of the most well-known codes of the shinobi world. The pact to love others and protect them no matter the cost was to become the most followed and hallowed promises to be spoken.

At the time, however, Iruka was simply touched at the utter emotions the boy had thrust upon him. Naruto also was amazed at what he had just said. Did he really feel so strongly about protecting his current and future precious people?

With another, wider smile, Iruka turned to the boy next to him, "Let's get you home Naruto."

And with that the two went walking to Naruto's small, run down, but homely apartment, oblivious to the stares, words, and pure hatred being directed at them.

The two did not even notice a small, frail, blue haired girl and her escort as they walked past confidently.

"N-N-Neji-sama… w-who was t-that?" The girl stuttered out, her shyness at even noticing the blond seven year old apparent.

"That _boy_ is an abomination. He doesn't deserve his hold on life. Worthless piece of trash," a passerby spoke up loudly in response to the girl's question. Many of the other pedestrians nodded in agreement, some shaking their heads slowly as if their disapproval would cause Naruto to disappear.

"Hinata, he is a clanless brat. You would do well to forget about him. He is of no importance." The taller white eyed boy said. He was only nine, but he possessed wisdom, something quite rare in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. "The Hyuuga name would be tarnished if you were seen talking to him, so please don't ask him any questions or associate with him in any way."

"Y-Yes Neji-sama," With this final statement, the young Hyuuga girl bowed her head in submission.

"_B-But why?"_ Hinata thought. "_He has never done anything to harm me, so why can't I talk to him?"_ The girl was also positive that the young blond had given her a nod of his head as he walked by. Never having much affection in her life, the girl felt a blush crawl over her cheeks as she contemplated the boy.

"We must go Hinata. Your honorable father would like to speak with you about you training and entering the Academy." The long haired boy glanced at the girl to see if she was ready to go back to their compound.

"Y-Yes Neji-sama."

With a nod, the boy lead his charge back along the street of he village to their compound. As they walked, they took in the sweet sights and smells of the shops and vendors.

"Hot books here! Best adult entertainment right over here!" One vendor yelled out. Out of the corner of her eye Hinata could see a young, silver haired teen with a forehead protector over one eye dashing toward the vendor.

While Hinata blushed slightly at the thought of what the books contained, Neji grabbed his charge's hand and almost dragged her over to the other side of the street.

"Come one, come all, the best dangos and dumplings are right over here!" A portly vendor yelled this out, an eager smile on his face. The sweet dango was a very popular dish in Konoha. Even as the last words left his mouth, a purple haired teen ran straight at the cart. The vendor's eyes widened as he prepared for a crash. Even as he prepared for the worst, he couldn't help but notice that the young woman was wearing very few substantial clothes. At the last second, the teen stopped in front of the cart.

"I'll take twenty," she puffed out with a grin, sides heaving with the excitement of ordering her favorite dish.

Hinata's eyes widened once more. The woman was about to eat as much dango as the entire Hyuuga clan ate in a month! She watched as the women received her food, and ate it with a clearly sexual intent. Placing a stick of dango in both hands and pumping it while moaning was not how Hinata usually saw people eat the treat. Her ever present blush grew even wider as she witnessed many of the men of Konoha gather round the purple haired teen. The purple haired kunoichi caught Hinata's eye and winked. Hinata stumbled and bumped into Neji.

"Alright Hinata, I think that we've seen enough for one day. Let us continue to the Main House."

Hinata could only nod in agreement. The pair made their way for a few more minutes, not pausing or slowing down in the slightest. Soon the grand Hyuuga compound could be seen only a couple of minutes away.

Hinata cowered slightly behind Neji as they made their way to the front gate. She never liked the way that the guards looked at her, as if she was a weak liability. She could see it in the way their shoulders slumped, expecting something more from the Hyuuga heiress.

After the correct password was given, the boy could finally relax in his own part of the compound while the girl was left to bear the wrath of her constantly disappointed father.

Hinata walked past the beautiful front fountain, well tended flower beds, and a couple of the clan's guards. She reached her father's door. Steeling her fragile self, she knocked twice.

"Enter."

Hinata did as she was bidden, now almost bent double with fear. Her father never had a kind word to say to her, she was always too weak, too kindhearted. He simply didn't have time for his _offspring._ As far as the man was concerned, this was no daughter of his.

"Sit. We have much to discuss about your recent failures. It appears that you lost your spar with Neji again, correct?" He spoke these words with barely any inflection, as if he had already decided her punishment.

"Y-Yes F-Father. I tried hard, but he overcame me." It would be worthless to complain that she was barely seven, that Neji was already nine, already a master of the Gentle Fist style that their clan employed, and already one of the best members of their clan. No, complaining would not help, especially since her father judged her with a strict standard. Hinata was the clain heiress. Anything less than the best was trash to Hiashi Hyuuga.

Hiashi viewed his daughter with cold contempt evident on his chiseled face.

"Leave me. I hope that tomorrow you will stop being such a _large_ embarrassment to our clan. Before you go, since you have failed at every aspect of the Hyuuga's tradition and heritage, you will be trained at the Academy until you are twelve. Maybe they can teach you to be a slightly less disgusting piece of filth than what you are now. Dismissed."

Hinata's face fell, tears leaking out of her eyes. She bowed to her father.

"I understand father. I will try my hardest." She ran from the room, tears hitting the floor with a rhythmic tap.

She would get stronger. She would bring pride to her clan. She would make her father see her talent. She would be loved!

Hinata's thoughts swirled as she ran to her room, collapsed on her bed, and fell into a twitching sleep. As she fell asleep, she remembered the face of the boy she witnessed earlier, how his face never ceased its small grin, even though it faced torment.

_I want to be like that. I want true strength._ Hinata thought as she finally fell into a nightmare filled slumber.

**Author's Notes**

This story is significantly different than many of the NaruHina fanfic group. For one, Hinata will have to compete to gain the affections of Naruto over some other characters, and she may not be the only one he loves. o.O Also, I plan on Naruto seeing some action before long… I will try at a MINIMUM to update once every 2 days.

Please review. If there is one thing I would love to see in the next 3 months, it is 1,000 reviews. Leave comments, concerns, plot directions, or other notations. Anything that you want to see in the story is also welcome.


	3. Chapter 3: The Strong

**Answers to Reviews:**

**RedEye00 –** Thanks for reviewing! I will be loosely following canon, with some major differences that will become apparent quite soon. Naruto will be an outcast to most people, but he will eventually make some friends, likely in Chapter 4. Hinata will most definitely have to keep on her toes to get Naruto!

**Chapter 3 – The Strong**

_**One Year Later**_

The sound of flesh hitting wood rang loudly through the nearly empty training ground. A post was being reduced to splinters under the onslaught of hundreds of kicks, punches, and tackles. A small boy, aged eight years, was breathing heavily as he spoke.

"Nine-ninety eight, nine-ninety nine, one thousand!" At this the boy fell backwards to the ground, panting heavily, his blond hair splayed underneath his head.

The child sat up suddenly, nervous tension filled his heart. The next day would be the first of the Academy; he would learn if he had what it takes to become a feared shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. His oniisan, Iruka, had been training him for the better part of the past year in order to get his stamina and strength up. Unfortunately, no matter how many hours Iruka spent coaching and drilling the blue eyed boy, he could never quite get the taijutsu forms, or the subtle chakra placements for genjutsu, or the chakra buildup for ninjutsu.

Plainly speaking, Naruto was one of the most driven and happy people Iruka had ever met, but his basic skills were lacking if at all present. No matter how long or hard he trained, Naruto could not get ninja skills down. His endurance and stamina were extremely high, but what good is endurance if you cannot use it in a fight.

The truth was Naruto was not motivated. Sure, he wanted to get back at the bullies that had plagued him like locusts since his birth, sure he wanted to get back at the most hateful villagers, and sure he wanted to become someone great, but he could not use those reasons to become a true shinobi. A real shinobi fights for those he or she loves. Naruto loved Iruka, but he never felt the need to fight _for_ him because to Naruto, Iruka was all-powerful. Who could beat his oniisan?

His precious person had never been put in any danger as far as Naruto could see, and as a result, Naruto's training suffered. Fortunately or unfortunately, that was all about to change.

XXXXX

Hinata Hyuuga was a mess. Her nose was bloody, her cheek red, and her torso was covered in bruised and small cuts. Injuries that looked like they had been inflicted with the utmost precision and pain. Almost as if someone had taken enjoyment from hitting the innocent girl. She coughed, blood flecked the floor.

"We are done for today." The cold glare of her father cut through Hinata's physical pain. Now her very heart was cut. She had failed to impress her father; she was a disappointment.

Hiashi turned and walked out of the dojo, fists clenched. Hinata stared after him in utter sadness.

Slowly, tears leaped into her eyes, spilling out gently onto the impeccably clean floor. Her anguish was plain on her face; anyone could see it if they looked at her, but no one ever did. At least, no one ever did with any sort of pride in their face. The Hyuuga were a clan, and acted as such. Weakness was not tolerated. Hinata was weak to them.

The burdens of a clan may have been too large for a small, kindhearted, young girl to shoulder, but since when did fate care about what _should_ be done. Fate put a burden on Hinata; it was up to her to bear it.

Hinata's future promised pain, heartbreak, despair, but she would prevail. She would gain her innermost dreams and desires. As the darkest night will always turn to the caressing fingers of sunrise, Hinata's suffering would give way to respect and love. That however, is in the future. The Hinata of the present was slowing rocking herself back and forth, crying her eyes out because she was worthless, or so she thought. Though she did not know it, nor could she have any way of knowing, but she had more in common with a certain blonde ninja than would first meet the eye. She loved her precious people more than life, she would sacrifice everything for them, if she could garner the confidence. Unlike Naruto, Hinata's flaw was not a lack of precious people to protect; it was gaining the hope to rise against the sea of darkness that she had been present in since her birth.

Hinata suddenly stopped crying. She finally realized an important fact of life. She must be stronger to realize her dreams. With this simple admission, she began to examine her dreams. _First, I want to bring love back to the Hyuuga. Second, I want to find more out about that blonde boy Neji-sama and I saw I the market._ At this admission, the girl's face flushed. _Finally, I want to become a powerful kunoichi and bring respect to the Hyuuga name! _

With renewed vigor Hinata threw herself into her training. She made a silent vow to herself to be ready for the Academy, to make her father proud, and most of all, to make herself proud.

XXXXX

_**One Week Later**_

Iruka was running as fast as he could. His legs burned with exhaustion, he was almost out of chakra, and he could barely even spare the energy to glance over his shoulder at his enemy. Then Iruka tripped on a rock. He gasped in pain as his ankle gave out, twisted and useless. He slowly crawled to a tree to lean against. He set his mouth into a determined line; he would not go down without a fight! Iruka knew it was useless to blame himself or the Hokage for his imminent death, Iruka had after all accepted the B-ranked espionage mission. Like a shadow, his enemy crept into the forest clearing.

Iruka spat a glob of blood out of his mouth. He slowly, painfully pulled a kunai from his holster.

"You must want to die early, ninja of the Leaf," the enemy ninja said softly into the cool breeze, the wind being just strong enough to push his words to Iruka's ears.

"I promise to bring you down with me! I never break my promises," Iruka said calmly, not betraying the fear that had crawled its way into his belly.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you," the ninja was now grinning sickly, "I'll settle for using you as insurance."

Now Iruka was really scared. His mission had consisted of two parts. First, he was to go to the Village Hidden in the Mist and deliver a parcel to a Leaf spy. Then, he was to steal a secret document from the house of a lesser noble. It was in the second part that his mission had taken a turn for the worse. Sarutobi and Iruka both planned on the fact that no one would look twice at the young school teacher, which was why he went on the mission. His mission description didn't say that there would be two A-ranked missing ninja guarding the scroll.

Iruka had managed to injure one of the enemy ninja before being sliced across the chest by his teammate. Iruka then had to leave as fast as he could, mission be damned. Unfortunately, it seemed that all his running had done him no good.

"W-What do you want from me?" The Chunin asked with a grimace, his wounds were starting to add up, at this rate he would die from blood loss.

Not even bothering to answer, the ANBU level missing ninja ran forward, hands rapidly flashing through hand seals.

"**Water Style: Great Geyser Jutsu!"** A huge torrent of water enveloped Iruka, drew him up into the air. The wind howled, drawing water droplets away from the raging current of suspended water, creating a maelstrom effect on the cloudy sky. The geyser then bent over and smashed the soaking Iruka to the ground.

Iruka felt his ribs crack; he had broken at least three of them. He couldn't feel his legs, and his arms were covered in blood. He tried to sit up.

"Oh no you don't, you're not going anywhere," the missing-nin said, dashing forward. Iruka tried to hold up a pair of kunai, but the man just laughed and kicked him in the side, breaking another rib. Iruka finally saw black.

The missing-nin looked impassively at the unconscious man.

"Orochimaru-sama will be pleased."


End file.
